The Carlos Mishaps
by TehBestAtGears3
Summary: This is how the Hammer Strikes happened Jacinto sunk and Sovereign sunk.
1. Oh Carlos

The Carlos Mishaps

"CARLOS DUCK!"

"YAY WHERES DUCK WHERE?!"

"NO YOU ASSBOWL SNIPER!"

"Oh ummmmmm time to scream AHHHHHHH!"

"No Carlos they didn't see us! Ugh Hoffman is gonna have your ass in a fanny pack" Dom yelled, And Hoffman did exactly what

Dom said.

"YOU SCREAMED!? WHY!?"

While sobbing Carlos replied

"Please Hoff….I…WAAAAA!" Holding in His tears he said

"I'm….sorry" Then He started to cry again"

"Why you make him cry?" Tai said

"Everybody just shut up; shut up ok…First of all my name is Hoff-MAN NOT HOFF Second of all dumb-ass Cry as much you want I

DON'T GIVE A SHIP! Third of all your ass is going to Fenix."

"Which one?" With squinted eyes he replied

"Adam Fenix…."At the base where Adam was…

"What do you need help with Mr. Fenix?"

ok….Just put the hammer of Dorn over there."

Okie Doki… Ow! AHH! While falling Carlos did the unspeakable He pressed the button to hammer strike cities

"NO WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU ASSBOWL!"

And that is how the Hammer strikes happened.

1 Year later

"Cewl Jacinto! I've always wanted to go here….well actually, now that were here…CARNIVAL TIME!?"

"No Carlos were on guard duty. Ok Marcus Your on tower duty with rook…don't worry I'm with you Carlos you're on…sewer duty alright everybody lets go oh one more thing Carlos…Be careful…

"Ok brah it's not like I'm stupid."

"Actually you…never mind just go."

"Da ba da ba da ba da da da hmmm city overload…That's got to mean Overload city with troops Carlos you are a genius" ~Click!~

"Water overloading city 1% complete"

"OOOOH Ship" When he crawled out of the sewers

"CARLOS WHAT DID YOU DO!? YOU HAD TO DESTROY THE OUR ONLY BASE RIGHT!"

"Dom Prescott wants to see Carlos"

"Oh God…"

"So Carlos is it? You have destroyed our only base to defeat the locust…what do have to say for yourself?"

"…..Sorry?"

"Get the funk out of my office"

2 Years later

There on the boat Sovereign

"Ok guys apparently Prescott that bastard is coming back to us"

"WITH DUCKIES?!"

"No….." Now nobody knew this but Carlos thought Pollups were the cutest thing in the world…..He had a couple in his dorm One day they escaped jumped out of the window and died but there imulsion bodies grew in the bottom of the ocean…stalks grew,1 month later they were attacked

"HOW THE FUNK DID STALKS FIND US!?...Carlos I know something has to do with him I KNOW it!

"No Marcus wait!"

Marcus had enough running full speed with chainsaw revving He screeched

"NOTHING BUT BITS!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

THE END

P.s That's how Marcus went to jail


	2. DON'T PUSH THAT BUTTON!

The Carlos Mishaps

"CARLOS DUCK!"

"YAY WHERES DUCK WHERE?!"

"NO YOU ASSBOWL SNIPER!"

"Oh ummmmmm time to scream AHHHHHHH!"

"No Carlos they didn't see us! Ugh Hoffman is gonna have your ass in a fanny pack" Dom yelled, And Hoffman did exactly what

Dom said.

"YOU SCREAMED!? WHY!?"

While sobbing Carlos replied

"Please Hoff….I…WAAAAA!" Holding in His tears he said

"I'm….sorry" Then He started to cry again"

"Why you make him cry?" Tai said

"Everybody just shut up; shut up ok…First of all my name is Hoff-MAN NOT HOFF Second of all dumb-ass Cry as much you want I

DON'T GIVE A SHIP! Third of all your ass is going to Fenix."

"Which one?" With squinted eyes he replied

"Adam Fenix…."At the base where Adam was…

"What do you need help with Mr. Fenix?"

ok….Just put the hammer of Dorn over there."

Okie Doki… Ow! AHH! While falling Carlos did the unspeakable He pressed the button to hammer strike cities

"NO WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU ASSBOWL!"

And that is how the Hammer strikes happened.

1 Year later

"Cewl Jacinto! I've always wanted to go here….well actually, now that were here…CARNIVAL TIME!?"

"No Carlos were on guard duty. Ok Marcus Your on tower duty with rook…don't worry I'm with you Carlos you're on…sewer duty alright everybody lets go oh one more thing Carlos…Be careful…

"Ok brah it's not like I'm stupid."

"Actually you…never mind just go."

"Da ba da ba da ba da da da hmmm city overload…That's got to mean Overload city with troops Carlos you are a genius" ~Click!~

"Water overloading city 1% complete"

"OOOOH Ship" When he crawled out of the sewers

"CARLOS WHAT DID YOU DO!? YOU HAD TO DESTROY THE OUR ONLY BASE RIGHT!"

"Dom Prescott wants to see Carlos"

"Oh God…"

"So Carlos is it? You have destroyed our only base to defeat the locust…what do have to say for yourself?"

"…..Sorry?"

"Get the funk out of my office"

2 Years later

There on the boat Sovereign

"Ok guys apparently Prescott that bastard is coming back to us"

"WITH DUCKIES?!"

"No….." Now nobody knew this but Carlos thought Pollups were the cutest thing in the world…..He had a couple in his dorm One day they escaped jumped out of the window and died but there imulsion bodies grew in the bottom of the ocean…stalks grew,1 month later they were attacked

"HOW THE FUNK DID STALKS FIND US!?...Carlos I know something has to do with him I KNOW it!

"No Marcus wait!"

Marcus had enough running full speed with chainsaw revving He screeched

"NOTHING BUT BITS!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

THE END

P.s That's how Marcus went to jail


	3. NOTHIN BUT BITS!

The Carlos Mishaps

"CARLOS DUCK!"

"YAY WHERES DUCK WHERE?!"

"NO YOU ASSBOWL SNIPER!"

"Oh ummmmmm time to scream AHHHHHHH!"

"No Carlos they didn't see us! Ugh Hoffman is gonna have your ass in a fanny pack" Dom yelled, And Hoffman did exactly what

Dom said.

"YOU SCREAMED!? WHY!?"

While sobbing Carlos replied

"Please Hoff….I…WAAAAA!" Holding in His tears he said

"I'm….sorry" Then He started to cry again"

"Why you make him cry?" Tai said

"Everybody just shut up; shut up ok…First of all my name is Hoff-MAN NOT HOFF Second of all dumb-ass Cry as much you want I

DON'T GIVE A SHIP! Third of all your ass is going to Fenix."

"Which one?" With squinted eyes he replied

"Adam Fenix…."At the base where Adam was…

"What do you need help with Mr. Fenix?"

ok….Just put the hammer of Dorn over there."

Okie Doki… Ow! AHH! While falling Carlos did the unspeakable He pressed the button to hammer strike cities

"NO WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU ASSBOWL!"

And that is how the Hammer strikes happened.

1 Year later

"Cewl Jacinto! I've always wanted to go here….well actually, now that were here…CARNIVAL TIME!?"

"No Carlos were on guard duty. Ok Marcus Your on tower duty with rook…don't worry I'm with you Carlos you're on…sewer duty alright everybody lets go oh one more thing Carlos…Be careful…

"Ok brah it's not like I'm stupid."

"Actually you…never mind just go."

"Da ba da ba da ba da da da hmmm city overload…That's got to mean Overload city with troops Carlos you are a genius" ~Click!~

"Water overloading city 1% complete"

"OOOOH Ship" When he crawled out of the sewers

"CARLOS WHAT DID YOU DO!? YOU HAD TO DESTROY THE OUR ONLY BASE RIGHT!"

"Dom Prescott wants to see Carlos"

"Oh God…"

"So Carlos is it? You have destroyed our only base to defeat the locust…what do have to say for yourself?"

"…..Sorry?"

"Get the funk out of my office"

2 Years later

There on the boat Sovereign

"Ok guys apparently Prescott that bastard is coming back to us"

"WITH DUCKIES?!"

"No….." Now nobody knew this but Carlos thought Pollups were the cutest thing in the world…..He had a couple in his dorm One day they escaped jumped out of the window and died but there imulsion bodies grew in the bottom of the ocean…stalks grew,1 month later they were attacked

"HOW THE FUNK DID STALKS FIND US!?...Carlos I know something has to do with him I KNOW it!

"No Marcus wait!"

Marcus had enough running full speed with chainsaw revving He screeched

"NOTHING BUT BITS!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

THE END

P.s That's how Marcus went to jail


End file.
